Legend of Three Heroes
by Spidershadow5
Summary: Two persistent heroes. Two wary villains. Soon, each of these will be joined by beings from a long forgotten war, and a battle will begin. Along the way, the Hero of Twilight uncovers a truth that nothing could have prepared him for. (Mario, Sonic, Legend of Zelda.) Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi, everybody. So this is my first story, and I just wanna note a few things. This is a Mario/Sonic/Legend of Zelda crossover. In this reality, Mario and Sonic have already met, and are already allies. Bowser and Robotnik have previously joined forces, and been defeated. I don't know it I'll make a prequel explaining that. There will be no pairings, because that's just not my thing. Sorry. It may take me a while to update because of school and stuff, so sorry to anyone who actually reads this. Please read and review, and be honest. Tell me if it's complete crap, and tell me why so I can make it better. Thanks a lot.**

Prologue: The Forgotten War

_ This is but one of the legends of which people speak..._

_Long ago, there existed a seemingly perfect kingdom. Blessed with the favor of the gods, this nation was free from war and disaster, and all inhabitants lived in peace. Four great spirits of light watched over and protected the provinces of this land, and it seemed no darkness would ever touch it._

_ That land was Hyrule._

_However, that peace was disturbed by the arrival of the thief king. This man was in possession of great and evil powers, and his only goal was to rule. Eventually, this mighty rebel was brought to justice, but no one foresaw the events of his execution. The thief revealed that the power of the gods themselves rested within him, and easily escaped his punishment. Out of desperation, the ancient sages forced the thief into the forbidden world of twilight, and all seemed at peace._

_ That thief was Ganondorf._

_Unfortunately, the day came when the unnatural twilight began to creep into the world of Hyrule, bringing with it shadowy beasts and destruction. Ganondorf, thought to be forever imprisoned and weakened, had gained control over a rogue member of the Twili race. With the aid of his puppet, Ganonodorf eventually materialized in the world of light once more. With his unstoppable power, he spread fear, darkness, and chaos across Hyrule, leaving it's people helpless to escape or fight back. But just as the end seemed unavoidable..._

_A young man clad in green suddenly appeared out of the shadows. He, too, received the blessing of the gods, as well as the aid of the princesses of both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. Armed with the legendary blade of evil's bane, the man engaged Ganondorf in a chaotic battle that shook the foundation of Hyrule itself. When the dust cleared, only the green man stood victorious, and the king of evil lay slain at his feet._

_ That man was named Link._

"This is what you got me out of bed for?" snorted Bowser, as he stared at the ancient, withered scroll on the table in front of him. He ran the translator over it once more, but again found nothing of use to him.

"I know, it doesn't seem like much," said Dr. Robotnik, speaking quickly so as to avoid an incident. Neither of these two were known for their patience, but for Bowser this was especially true. He was known to set the kitchen on fire if his food was not prepared in a timely manner. "I bought it at an auction a few years back, and spent some time translating it. I thought it was just a stupid fairy tale, but then I found this..." Robotnik reached into his bag and withdrew a small, rectangular box made out of steel.

Bowser took the box, clicked it open, and lifted the lid. The object inside was an old tablet, carved out of a slab of black marble. Bowser guessed it was about twenty by twenty inches, and he instantly recognized the language of the writing as the same from the scroll. To him, the various lines only resembled pieces of letters, but Robotnik was positively ecstatic about the tablet. Bowser rolled his eyes, and placed the translator over the message.

"I am the Lord Ganondorf," he read out loud, "I leave this message to any who would follow in my footsteps. If you wish to fill the world with darkness..." Bowser's eyes widened with each passing sentence, and his mouth dropped open. "You're not serious!" he growled, turning to Robotnik.

The mad doctor grinned. "Oh, I'm completely serious!" he cackled. "Don't you see? If those legends are true, (and there is massive amounts of evidence supporting that), then even the plumber and the hedgehog wouldn't stand a chance! This could be our big chance!"

"Hm..." Bowser scratched his chin, as if deep in thought, but the patronizing smirk on his face told the real story. "That would be a great idea...If you hadn't previously woken up that stupid Chaos monster that you lost control of that almost destroyed Station Square."

Robotnik's smile faded, replaced by a frustrated grimace. "That was years ago! I made a mistake! And it says right there on the tablet," he seized the translator and ran it over the bottom of the message, " " 'Whosoever accomplishes this task for me shall have my eternal aid, and shall share a section of my empire.' See? This is different! He's not a raging, mindless beast. This man was a legend, and he promises it himself."

Bowser growled. "Don't act like I can't read!" He snarled. "I know what it says! But this is idiotic! We both want to rule the world, and now you want to settle for being a slave to some thousand year old freak? Sorry, but I, personally, have no desire to be demoted to a minion."

"We'll share a piece of his empire," Robotnik protested. "And we won't just be his servants. Think about it. We both have different visions for the world. This way, we each can build our own version in our corner, and the three of us will have equal power. Not to mention..." his smile stretched across his face, with a devilish look in his eyes, "...revenge."

Bowser seriously considered it. Yes, he hated Mario with every molecule in his body, and he was really getting tired of being smacked around. If this really did mean a chance to finish him off once and for all, it would certainly be worthwhile. On the other hand, both his and Robotnik's schemes involving other parties had a tendency to blow up in their faces, and this "Ganondorf" seemed just as likely, if not more. "I don't know," he said. "What if this whole thing turns out to be a really terrible idea, and we look like idiots, and the we end up joining forces with those losers again?"

"Is that really any worse than being humiliated by a fat plumber over and over again?"

"Touché."

"Besides, based on how bad this person sounds, the death those two would face would completely justify it," Robotnik cackled as his face revealed it's full malice in a smile that would have made a child cry. "They'll be begging us to end their lives. It sounds like heaven to me! What do you say?"

Bowser turned to the tablet one last time. Then, he turned back to Robotnik. The same wicked grin plastered across Robotnik's face had transferred to his.

"Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 1

**My God, it took me a long time to finish this chapter. I hoped to get out one a month, but I had a ten page paper to write, and it took a lot of time. Sorry guys. Thanks for the comments, guys. I didn't even think I'd get one. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Same Old Story?

Nobody standing in Green Hill would be able to miss the sudden burst of air that rushed past them, even if they were completely oblivious. If the person was a bit more observant, they would notice the streak of blue mixed in with the air, and follow one of two reactions. One, they would simply walk away, and be thankful they hadn't been rammed or something. Two, they would yell after the quickly disappearing hedgehog, usually asking for an autograph. Sure, he probably wouldn't hear them, but they felt better about it.

It wasn't much more than Sonic's usual workout, but he didn't really care. As long as high speed was involved, Sonic was pretty content. Racing down a sloping hill, Sonic leapt at the bottom, allowing his momentum to carry him over a small cliff and into a tree, twisting his body to plant his feet against the tree, only to leap off and land against a second tree. After ricocheting off of two more trees, Sonic landed on the ground and sprinted on a straight pathway, aiming for a large boulder lying on the ground. Sonic grinned and curled into a ball, spin dashing towards the boulder...

CRACK!

Digging his heels into a ground as a break, Sonic pulled to a stop, and observed his handiwork. The once sturdy boulder now lay cleanly split in half. "The same thing I've been doing my whole life," Sonic said with a grin, "And it never feels any less satisfying."

His moment of joy was interrupted by a loud bleeping sound, emitting from his glove. Sonic reached in, and pulled out a small, rectangular communicator with a screen in the front. Sonic pressed the button to answer the incoming call. His best friend, Miles Prower, aka Tails, appeared on the screen. "Hey Tails," Sonic said, "What's up? Knuckles crash the Tornado again?" "I wish I could say it was only that," Tails replied, "It's Robotnik."

Sonic face palmed. He never really minded it when he had to beat up this idiot, but after all these years, it was kind of getting to him. Why hadn't Eggbutt just given up already? It was ridiculous. Seriously, you'd think a guy with a 300 I. Q. would find something better to do with his time than build robots and try to take over the world. Oh, well. "What did he do this time?"

"It's actually kind of weird this time. You know Mr. Shad, that really rich collector who lives in Empire City? Apparently, Robotnik's taken him hostage, and taken him to his storage facility to get something, probably so he can sell it. Also, that turtle Bowser's with him."

"That can't be good. Did you message Mario?"

"I'm just about to. You better go grab him. You don't want to take on both of those clowns by yourself. Even though they're both morons, it's too risky."

"Agreed. On my way." Sonic turned towards the Mushroom Kingdom, tearing off at full speed.

Sprinting as fast as it could on it's tiny feet, the Goomba charged towards it's target, lowering it's head to ram it with a force that would-

SMACK!

Mario's white gloved fist collided with the fungus creature's face, sending it flying backwards into a tree. The "monster" was out cold. "So much for-a him," laughed the plumber.

Mario wasn't dealing with another Bowser invasion right now, but there were always plenty of stray Goombas roaming the fields of the Kingdom. It wasn't like they were a threat to anybody, so Peach never took steps to stomp them out. Having taken care of the "threat," Mario resumed his casual walk.

"BRRRRRING!" Mario's pocket began to buzz as a blaring alarm sound radiated from his pocket. Mario reached in and pulled out his phone, flipping it open to read the text he had just received.

"Mario, this is Tails, Sonic's friend. I've got some news that I think you want to know. Bowser and Robotnik are attacking Empire City, and have taken a collector named Mr. Shad hostage. I don't know what they want from him, but it can't be good. Sonic's gonna come and get you, so I'm tracing your phone location. Sorry about this, but we need your help."

Mario's eyebrows raised at the message, but in reality, he wasn't all that surprised. Even since Bowser had met that "scientist," he'd been getting bigger and bigger ideas into that head of his that Mario suspected had been previously empty. Back in the day, it was just "Kidnap the princess, maybe punch Mario and expect that to kill him." Honestly, Bowser was a complete idiot, but having to stop him every five minutes was getting on Mario's nerves. Especially after that galaxy fiasco.

Then, there was Sonic. It wasn't that Mario disliked the Hedgehog. On the contrary, he considered Sonic to be one of his best friends. However, Sonic had a tendency to be overly confident, maybe borderline arrogant. They fought well together, and made a good team, but they had slightly conflicting attitudes, which irritated Mario at times. Also, Sonic never noticed when he got on anybody's nerves unless they were visibly infuriated, and Mario disliked showing his anger. Sure, he'd do anything to help Sonic, but he was a bit harder to work with than others. Not to mention his speed, which, well, let's just say Mario wasn't too fond of breaking the sound barrier. Still, there weren't a lot of other people Mario would prefer by his side in a fight.

"Oh look, here he comes-a now," Mario thought to himself as a blue bolt suddenly appeared on the horizon. Sonic zoomed up to Mario, stopping just short of ramming an obliterating his plumber friend's body. Even so, the resulting air blast knocked Mario off his feet. "Next time, could you-a try not to-a almost smash into-a me?" Mario groaned on his back.

Sonic laughed, and was joined by Mario. Even if he was a bit annoying, there was no denying that Sonic was the guy you'd invite to parties. "Sorry, Marty. I assume you got Tail's message?"

"Yeah. What could they want with this Shad guy? Can't they just steal money?" "You'd think. Hop on."

Mario grabbed onto Sonic's back, bracing his face for the inevitable blast of G-Force that followed.

"Now, Mr. Shad," Robotnik said as he paced around the table, never taking his eyes off the middle-aged man who lay shackled in the chair on the far side. "I am a patient man, but this particular item is of vast importance to me and my...associate." Bowser snorted "Yeah, and we would appreciate not going through your entire collection of artifacts to get it. So if you could just tell us-" "I don't remember where I put it, I swear!" cried Shad, who was nearly in tears. 'I found it decades ago! I can't remember!"

Robotnik studied his eyes. "He's telling the truth. We're gonna have to find it the hard way."

Bowser grunted. He turned on his radio. "No luck. Search every box until you find the sword. We'll keep him up here. Remember, it's about four feet long, and white." "Roger, King Bowser," replied his Koopa henchmen, who were in the storage room, going through Shad's vast collection.

A blaring alarm sounded on Robotnik's computer, complete with a loud "WARING. ENEMY APPROACHING." voice blaring. Robotnik switched between their newly set up surveillance cameras, finding nothing, until he switched to the radar discovered the cause. "Well, that didn't take long." On the screen, two dots, moving at impossible speeds, could be seen approaching, less than a hundred miles away. Mario and Sonic, for sure.

"Already? How are we supposed to-" "Calm down Bowser. We knew this would happen, and we prepared. This time, nothing is left to chance."

Sonic and Mario zoomed up to the facility, a plain, grey, single-story building. Shad was one of the most paranoid men in the world, and had constructed his store building with reinforced steel walls. Not enough to stop Bowser and Robotnik, but what are you gonna do?

Mario dropped off of Sonic's back, his legs wobbling as he tried to stand. "I never...wanna do that...again..." he managed to sputter out as he stumbled across the ground. "Oh, come on, you know you love it!" Sonic laughed, which earned him a glare from Mario.

Suddenly, the metal boxes that sat right outside the building started up, with steel panels on them opening, revealing glowing green eyes, metal legs, cameras on the chests, and arms that ended in silver gun barrels.

"Sonic, Mario," Robotnik's voice emanated from the robots. "So glad you could come. However, we have no interest in playing around with you two today, so please go away, or we will be forced to annihilate you."

"Wow. Short and straight to the point? Whatever happened to your good old-fashioned villainous rants?" said Sonic, causing him and Mario to burst out laughing.

"Have it your way, then," said Robotnik, and even Sonic's unbeatable reaction time failed to avoid that laser blasts that came flying at the two of them.


End file.
